Ann
Ann is the game's main staff member. She appears at the very start of the game. She works as a barista in the player's café. Unlike other employees she cannot be fired. She occasionally suggests the player do things. Ann has three skills: *Speed: she can work faster *ALL Item Prices: she can raise the price on all menu items *Daily Simple Gift: she gives the player one or more simple gifts every day Ann has a twin sister named Chloe. They look very much alike except for the color of their hair: Ann is a brunette while Chloe is a blonde. Players can change Ann's clothes like they can for all employees. Dialogue with the player Hi, I'm Ann! This is your new cafe! I'll show you how everything works. STORE Tap to Open, Buy a Stand, Tap the check mark to confirm your purchase or the cross to cancel it. Buy a Tea Machine. Buy a Bar Counter. Buy a Bar Stool. Your first customer's coming! To be successful, you need to know what your customers want. Talk to them and find out what they like. Awesome! Our Cafe has reached a new level, and this means we'll get new customers! Buy an extra Bar Counter and buy a Second Bar Stool! To MOVE furniture, tap and hold it for a couple of seconds. There's no Bar Counter to place the stool at. When (whenever) the coin icon appears above an employee, tap it to collect the money (your income)! The higher your cafe's level, the more fun it is to play! New customers will stop by and tell you their stories, and you'll unlock new machines, decorations, furniture and recipes. How do I raise the level of my cafe? The higher your cafe's level, the higher your prices will be. Keep your maximum prices in the GREEN range to make the most money. Level up and raise your prices! The higher your CAFE level, the more new machines and customers you get! Buy new machines and furniture. These give you a lot of stars and your cafe will develop fast! That's it? You can earn a few stars by serving customers too. Open the menu and Set Prices for your items. Price colour key: Green (customers are sure to buy the item) Yellow (many customers will refuse to buy it) & Red (no one will buy it). You can serve customers yourself (prepare your customer's orders yourself if they haven't been served yet). But, it is a lot slower that way. Ask what they want and bring them the requested dish (For each customer you serve, your cafe receives stars). Take a cupcake from the display case. Tap the customer to serve them the cupcake. Tap your machines to make drinks. This will speed up your staff! Connect the game to Facebook! (Reward $50 and 10 diamonds) You can visit your friends' cafes, compete for the highest ranking, and play with the same cafe on all your devices (+21 Prestige) Not enough room. To free your hands, tap the unwanted product. Learn a new recipe: English Tea. You need to put together the right ingredients: TEA and MILK. Tap the machine to take the tea. Tap the refrigerator to add milk to the tea. You've unlocked a new recipe! Your staff can now make it for customers. Set a price for your English tea. Experiment with different ingredients to unlock new recipes. Drag the gift onto the the green circle to find out what's inside. Tap the barista to increase their level. Choose a skill for them. Yes? Tell me about your skills. If you don't have enough money to buy something in the store, you can pay the difference in diamonds. This saves you a lot of time! You can leave the game at any time. Your staff will keep working while you're away! Log back into the game later and collect your profits. Your employees will level up as they earn experience. When you level up, you can upgrade one of your employees' skills for free. Read the skill descriptions to learn more about them! During holidays, raise your prices on items that are in demand! Don't forget to lower them again afterwards. Now you can hire a SERVER to serve the customers at the TABLES. Buy a service table for your servers. Customer orders are placed on a service table. Hire a server to wait your tables. To do this, tap the STAFF button and select a suitable candidate. Only servers can serve customers at tables. To move an object, tap it and hold for a few seconds. Use the rotate button to rotate furniture. When you're done, tap anywhere on the screen. You can try mixing different ingredients to get new recipes! (English tea recipe: add Milk to Tea; White Cafe Glace recipe: add Milk and Vanilla Ice Cream to Espresso) Go to the Bank Tap the machine to take the tea. Tap to open Spice Box. Tap the rose petals to add them to the tea. Chat to the customer and give them the "Rose Tea". You have learned how to cook Special Recipes. Now you can ask other visitors about special drinks. Dialogue with Mary Ditt Welcome to our cafe! What would you like to order? Thank you. What can i do for you? We'll be setting up a Vanilla Ice Cream Freezer soon. OK. Hi! Why so sad? We serve vanilla ice cream now. Dialogue with Margaret Good afternoon Madam! Thanks. What about your family and friends? Tell me, what do you like to eat? Aren't you afraid of gaining weight? We're about to put in a Display Case for fresh cupcakes. We're now selling Cupcakes. We've installed an ice cream freezer. Would you like some? Dialogue with Watson Holmes Hello. Have we met before? Is your first name Sherlock? Watson Holmes? What do you think of our cafe? Nope. What can you do? We don't have the money to buy one. Okay, we'll buy one right now. Hi Watson! We serve Espresso now! We've installed an Americano machine! Hi, Watson! Why are you so deep in thought? Watson, here's your long awaited Tea with cinnamon. Cinnamon? It's made from the bark of a tree with the same name. Not yet, but we're going to buy some Cinnamon soon and start making tea with it. Watson, here's your long awaited Tea with cinnamon. Would you like some kind of special recipe, Watson? Dialogue with Bill Have we met before? What do you think of our cafe? What do you mean? Yes, you're a character in a game or OK... So what should we do? We're conducting a poll among our customers to see if there's anything we can get for them. What about the cafe? We have Tea, and we're going to buy a Milk Refrigerator soon. What about just Milk? We serve English tea now. We have a menu on the wall now. Hi, Bill! How can i help you? What's with the mysterious smile, Bill? What are you up to? Hi! We have fresh Cupcakes. We could get a Cheesecake Display Case very soon. How's it going? You can practice on me. Okay, what's the first question? We serve Cheesecake now. Do you like it in our cafe? We serve Lattes now! Thanks. You okay, Bill? How do you like our new Freezer? No, we just plug it into the outlet. Dialogue with Koffsky Hello! Have we met before? What do you do for a living? So what are you going to do now? How? What's in it for you? Kofsky, what are you looking around for? But we haven't installed one yet... Why so? Koffsky, did you notice we've got a spice box now? Would you like a slice of Cheesecake, Koffsky? Koffsky, feast your eyes on our brand new Award shelf. Yes? What's so special about it? (Keep listening) Thanks No. Why do they call it that? And what can we do with them? Who can we sell this tea to? Do you want some Rose Tea right now? Okay Here's your special Rose Tea! Thank you! Dialogue with Fernando Hello. First time here? You look like a businessman. Tell me about it. What for? Fernando, any news from the Cafe Society? You have achieved success. Perhaps you would like to share some of your secrets? What's that? How do I check my VIP Status? Category:Characters